Love Bite
by TakaraSora-sheryl
Summary: "I want to mark you as mine" Megurine Luka gets captured by strange beings and meets their king, Kaito. At first, they despised each other and they often fight. But the longer they stay together, romance blossoms within them. But can their love break the curse? Can a human and a vampire end up together? Misc-vocaloid Kaito and Luka romance…
1. Chapter 1: The Legend is True!

Chapter 1: The Legend Is True?!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters **

Megurine Luka walks into the path that leads to the Dark Forest; others call it "Cursed Forest".

_**There was a legend known to all citizens of Kuroi Village. The legend was that 10,000 years ago. There lived a very pretty princess, Princess Meiko. She was forbidden to leave the palace but Princess Meiko longed to have adventure, to dance goofily, to fall in love and live happily ever after. On the 7**__**th**__** August, when all the guards were sleeping, the princess escaped from the palace. But the queen had seen her and called the guards. The princess ran and ran into the dark forest. It is said that every guard that had come after her and went into the dark forest. Never came back. Only one had survived, and he'd gone completely insane and he lost his eye sight. 10 years later, another weird event occurred. At the exact date and time that Princess Meiko disappeared, all the married women had gone in there and had never came back. 1000 years later , on the day of Halloween , it was said that monsters had went out of the dark forest killing half of the population of Kuroi village. A sorceress casted a spell on the dark forest. A spell that keeps all the monsters inside and their king, Kaito. "Kaito, you have created chaos and had killed hundreds of people. I've had enough; I can no longer stand and continue life as if nothing's wrong. I have put a curse on you before and I can still to that now" the sorceress said. With that the monsters king had been cursed.**_

"Luka-san, m-maybe we should just chicken out,"Miku said. She was shaking furiously and she was on the verge of crying. Luka looked at Miku and said, "You don't need to follow me Miku if you're frightened. I'm doing this so that I would get that money and that all these nonsense would stop," "But you're my best friend, I can't leave you alone," Miku said. Luka sighed as she continued walking along the path. Miku hesitantly follows behind her. After a couple of minutes, they were finally in front of the dark forest.

Luka couldn't wait to get in there since she wanted to settle this once and for all. She steps over the line that separates the rest of the forest from the outside. She smiles to herself as she continued walking. "L-luka! I c-can't go in there! I'm afraid,"Miku shouts. But Luka was out of sight already. Miku being such a worry wart faces her fears and run along the path until she saw Luka again.

"L-luka? Come on, let's go!" Miku shouts. As Miku came closer, she saw a huge wooden house painted in black. Clearly excited, Luka knocks on the door. Miku whimpered, afraid of what's to come. But nothing happens, nothing but the wind blowing. "Okay, I've proven that the legend is fake, picture me with the house as proof so I can get the money from Neru,"Luka said. Miku took out the camera and pictured Luka. Luka then grabbed Miku and pulled her alongside. "See? It wasn't real! Don't be such a scared cat, okay?"Luka said, pushing Miku gently over the line.

As Luka was about to step over the line, someone grabbed her shoulder and pulled her away. "Luka-san!" Miku screamed. "Don't come after me, alert the villagers to stay away from here! I can take care of myself!" Luka shouted back. Luka wasn't afraid of what is pulling her. Instead she grabs a fallen branch as she passed by and hit it, really hard. She managed to get out of its grasp and she ran towards the line. Unfortunately, something knocked her out cold. Her vision was blurry. All she saw was blue then everything went black.

**I know this chapter is short but I wanted to leave it at that. I promise that the next chapter is longer. I swear!**


	2. Chapter 2: So Violent

Chapter 2: So Violent

**Luka's POV**

I opened my eyes and examined my surroundings. Everything was pink in color; I guess I'm at Miku's house. I was probably dreaming all about that legend. I opened the door and went down stair; I yawned and scratched my head. I opened my eyes and saw a very tall sexy man. He had purple long hair tied into a ponytail, wearing a black suit and he had a rose in his hand. Wait…since when did Miku have a butler as good looking as this?

I scanned the room and realized that this isn't Miku's house; it's much bigger and older looking. I realized my so called "dream" was real. The man had noticed my presence and turned to look at me. "Ah...you're finally awake," he said with a smirk. He went near me and sniffed my hair. "What are you doing?" I said loudly. He smirked once more and whispered in my ears, "You're blood smells so very good," I was deeply disgusted by this man.

"G-Gakupo-san, you shouldn't do that. Kaito-sama will get really mad," a petit voice said. The man who's identified as Gakupo turned away from me and said in a very terrifying voice, "I don't care. He can fuck his self for all I care," "BURN!" two voices chorused. Gakupo turned to me and pulled me close to him. And then he squeezed my ass.

"HENTAI! (PERVERT!)," I shouted as I grabbed a wooden stick nearby and hit him with it continuously until he grabbed it and pulled me forward. "Do you know who I am?!" he shouted furiously. "Gakupo, stop," a deep voice said. But he did not stop and he squeezed my arm tightly and some of my blood gushed out. "You're PATHETHIC. All women like you are just meant to be PLAYED with," he said with a smirk.

I was so pissed I kicked him right at his balls. I heard a chorus of "YOUCH!" and laughter. As he whimper around the floor. I grabbed his long purple hair and pulled him towards me. "I'm not PATHETHIC!" I screamed. I continuously hit his head onto the wall until someone grabbed me away. Due to this Gakupo regained his consciousness and threw a punch at me. But I avoided it and he ended up punching a blue haired guy.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! He's in trouble now, a blond boy said. "Kaito, let's calm down now," a brunette said. Gakupo backed away slowly as the blue haired guy glared at him. Then Gakupo ran past me throwing stuff at the blue-haired guy. The blue haired guy slipped on the books on the floor. And fell headfirst into my boobs.

The room was filled with silence until I smacked him hard on the face causing him to cough up some blood. "What the fuck is wrong with you people?! Is it normal for you all to knock someone out and then physical harass them?!" I screamed. The brunette stand in between of me and hentai (pervert) number one. "Kaito, calm down! She doesn't know," the brunette said. Kaito? Where have I heard that name? "Then, she must be stupid! She goes in the dark forest not knowing of the famous legend?! That's like she wants us to kill her," he shot back.

I seriously wanted to slap him there and now. "You're probably a tourist, right? That's why you came in the forest because you don't know the legend," the blonde said. Then I remembered and sighed deeply. I walked over and sat on their couch. "So you guys are real," I said. They all looked at me bewildered. I pointed at the blue haired guy, "You're probably the monster king named Kaito," He scoffed, "Now that you've realized that I'm the monster's king. You're probably afraid and regretting all you've done. But I'll let you live if you beg for your life and stripped," he said.

I burst out laughing and they looked at me as if I was insane. I stopped laughing and look at him straight in the eyes, "Go fuck your sorry self because I'm not stripping and I'm not going to be begging for my life," He looked furious and the mirrors in the house all broke. Everyone looked frightened even Gakupo. But I kept my serious face on and glared at him. "Pinkie-chan, t-that isn't a go- good i-idea. He'll kill you," a girl with short green hair said.

"I don't care, it's not like anyone would miss me if I'm gone," I said. His glare seemed to soften and he walked away. "Why am I even arguing with such a low life," he muttered as he left. "I wish you didn't exist! That way I would have been famous for proving you weren't real!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. The blond guy covered my mouth, telling me to keep quiet.

I bit his hand and he jumped around in pain. Everyone slowly left the room except of the blonde little girl. "I'm Kagamine Rin," the blonde girl said. Something about her makes her seem trustworthy. "Luka, Megurine Luka," I said, smiling at her. "The one who had sexually harassed you was Gakupo. And the one who'd jumped around is my idiot of a brother, Len. The one who had given you advice was Gumi. I should probably bring you to your room," she said. She brought me into my room and smiled. "How long am I goanna be here?" I asked. She shrugged, "I don't know. That's up to Kaito-sama," As she left the room, I walked over to the door and tried turning the door knob. But it was locked. So much of an escape, I jumped into my bed and groaned. "I hope Miku's fine and reached the village safely," I said as I closed my eyes.

**Muahahahaha xD A violent Luka is a cool Luka. ^^**


	3. Chapter 3:Get along? Never!

Chapter 3: Get along? Never!

**Luka's POV**

"Thank you," I said as I put on a new dress. "My name is Meiko," the brunette said. "My name is Megurine Luka, but you can call me Luka," I said smiling at her. "Aren't you Princess Meiko from the legend?" I asked. Meiko looked at me with an unreadable expression as she nodded her head. She was about to leave the room but I stopped her. "Meiko-san, can you stay here and talk to me for a while?" I asked in a childish way. She gave a soft-hearted laugh and sat beside me on the bed. "I was starting to think that you were not human since you didn't show any signs of being afraid," Meiko stated. I winced when she said that. "I- I'm not afraid," I said looking away from her.

All of a sudden, Meiko-san started to do this weird sparkly eyed thing and then she pinched my cheeks. "So very CUTE!" she said and then she hugged me. "Meiko-san, please stop," I said. "Sorry, it's very rare to find a tsundere around here," Meiko said. "T-tsundere?" I said in a question like voice. "Tsundere is a person who's rough on the outside but he or she is actually a really cute person," she pointed out. "I am not a tsundere. And I am so not cute!" I said with a pout. She giggled then her facial expression changed to a neutral expression.

"I'm sorry if Kaito-sama had been a jerk. He's actually a nice guy; he's never been a pervert. That I can assure you," Meiko-san said. I sighed, "Then why am I still here? Why are you all keeping me here? It's been four days now," I said. She looked at me with a pained expression and then she hugged me. "I have to go now," she said as she left the room.

I sighed as I lay down on my new bed. I keep on trying to get answers on why am I still here. Yes, I am starting to like Rin, Len and Meiko but I've got to get out of here. I'm the only friend Miku has, how if she's being bullied right now? And I can't stay here long, Luki needs me, too. Who would protect him from our drunkard father?

"I'm so stupid," I said in a low voice.

"At least you finally figured that out," a deep voice said. I turned to look at the door to see the so called "King". I gave him my scariest glare and told him to get lost. "Ungrateful bitch, I could've killed you on the first day, so at least be a little bit grateful that we are feeding you everyday to keep you alive," he said. As I passed through him, I hit him hard with my elbow. "I didn't ask for you to keep me alive," I said. He pulled me back, his deep blue eyes turning to the color red. I looked away, so he doesn't see the frightened look in my eyes.

I don't want to be those types of girls who need a price charming to keep them safe and assured. At the end of the day, the one who saves you is yourself. "Let me go," I said in a demanding way. He pushed me toward the wall with such a force that can make a grown man cry. It took me all my might to stop myself from saying, "Oof". He was about to punch me but he stopped as he looked at me. "Dinner's ready, that's why I called you," he said as he turned away.

Gumi rushed to my side with a worried expression. "You shouldn't mind Kaito-sama, he's just not fond of humans," she said. "Why do you even show him respect? He doesn't deserve to be called with honorifics!" I said. I went inside my room and locked my door. Gumi knocked on my door, "L-luka, you need to eat dinner!" "I don't need your king's food. Don't bother to try and keep me alive!" I screamed back.

I know that it was rude of me but I don't get what's their king's problem. He was the one who had harassed me and disrespected me. If they allowed me to leave the forest safely without any disturbance then there would be no problem. It was their stupid fault to grab me and drag me to this stupid house. "Why is life so unfair to me? Outside or inside this forest my life will still be a living hell," I mumbled as I started to cry silently.

I woke up when I heard some whispering inside my room. I stood up from my bed but I didn't see anything. I was about to go o sleep when my stomach grumbled and I heard a giggle. I stared at my closet and frowned upon seeing what was inside. "Rin, why are you inside my room?" I asked. "It's not only me, Meiko- chi and Gumi-chan is here, too!" Rin said with a pout.

"Rin-chan, how could you blow our cover?!" Meiko asked. The trio giggled as I gave them a not so scary glare. "What are you all doing here?" I asked. "That doesn't matter anymore, what matters is how to get you to make peace with Kaito-sama," Rin said gleefully. "To get the two of you to get along with each other!" Meiko said happily as Gumi nod in agreement.

"The two of us? Get along? Never!" I said as I try and push them out the door. "If he decides to become a nice monster then I would kiss.. I would kiss Gakupo! But that will never happen, so I won't be kissing anyone" I stated.

**That's all for now ^^ don't worry Kaito-sama will soften up sooner than expected!**


End file.
